Musings
by Feilyn
Summary: As Kuchiki Byakuya muses on his life - Rangiku - and his love - also Rangiku - he is interrupted by - you guessed it - Rangiku. Only, such interruptions really aren't all that unpleasant. Part of the Lost And Found series.


_Alright! This is a part of the __**Lost And Found**__ series, although__** it makes sense without having read the series**__. For those of you who know what L&F is all about, this occurs at the tail-end of the Momo-centric part of Truth or Dare. Which should make _no_ sense to you whatsoever unless Stef's been spreading tales._

_Anyway. This is just a fun piece that I wrote in an hour after reading Namimakura's 'Chance Encounter' fic that she wrote for my birthday._

xXx

The thing about Rangiku, Byakuya decided, was that she was entirely too complicated in the most deceptive of manners. Deceptive, he concluded, because of her sheer simplicity.

Oh, she wasn't simple in the head – contrary to popular belief. Commoners didn't rise to vice-captain in the short time she had without some form of intelligence. But her carefree manner, her easy smile and the way she appeared to disregard the rules of propriety and honour all concealed a will of steel and a mind like a trap.

"Oi, are you even listen to me?"

Byakuya blinked once at the tug on his ear. He gave the vice-captain of the Tenth Division a reproachful look, but didn't answer. It wouldn't do to let Rangiku know he _hadn't_ been listening, mind drifting as it was.

"My ear?"

"It was there," she retorted, leaning over the table and stealing a piece of sushi. Had they been in public, Byakuya would have averted his eyes from the unexpected view. Dining as they were in the intimate private setting of their residence in the general housing area, however he indulged, a small smile playing about his lips. Long association with this woman had taught him that such a reaction was appreciated. From him, it was encouraged.

She leaned back into her chair wearing a satisfied smirk that was broken as she popped the sushi into her mouth. "Hmm. I guess you can be forgiven – this once."

"I am honoured," he murmured, returning to his plate for more food only to find she had taken his last piece of sushi.

"What's yours is mine, what's mine is mine," Rangiku declared impishly, whisking his plate away and carrying it with hers to the kitchen. She returned with a large tub of ice cream and a spoon. "Lucky for you, I'm willing to share."

And with that she scooped out a spoonful of ice cream and flicked it at his head.

He could have moved, of course, but that would have spoiled her fun. As a result, she burst into rich laughter when the icy sweetness hit his left cheek.

"Have you made your point?" he enquired politely, ignoring the shiver that felt the need to roll up his spine.

She laughed again and hitched herself up onto the table much in the same way as she had sat on his desk, years ago now. Her tongue flicked out and licked the ice cream off his cheek before travelling slowly to his lips.

Vanilla, he decided. Perhaps French vanilla – he wasn't yet familiar with the taste of ice cream to fully decipher the flavour that played beneath that of Rangiku's own.

She pulled away and pouted at him. Even after the many, many times he'd had the expression directed at him, it still blindsided him completely.

"You're _thinking!_" she exclaimed, clearly affronted.

"I do that from time to time," he replied with a straight face.

"We're home alone, with no chance of being interrupted, I just kissed you and you're _thinking?_"

"Perhaps you are losing your touch," he suggested, lying through his teeth. Thinking hadn't stopped him feeling that kiss all the way down to his noble toes.

Rangiku glared at him. "Well, then. If you think that, perhaps I should just spend the night with Nanao."

"Who is with Kyōraku."

"Rukia."

"Kurosaki," he countered.

"_Momo_."

"Who is looking after Maiko in the first place."

It was all a game, they both knew it. But it was, dare he admit it, _fun_ and fun played a large part when it came to dealing with Rangiku. Of course she could be serious when required, would give everything to a friend if they asked (and they knew this, so they never asked) and on the odd occasion had an unreasoning fear of doors. However, she had the soul of a cat and if there was one thing cats loved (other than sleeping in) it was fun.

She delivered that devastating pout again. "You are being incredibly irritating, Kuchiki-san."

"I am aware of that, Kuchiki-san."

A beautiful smile blossomed on his wife's face and she laughed suddenly. "We're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Yes."

He gave in to the urge that he lived with almost every waking second (and most sleeping ones as well) and kissed her.

Of course, it was always a gamble as to whether or not she would kiss back, but Byakuya rather thought it worth the risk.

xXx

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
